The Sheriff of Dallas
by hieisfuzz
Summary: It had all started because her curiosity had gotten the better of her. He had saved her, and she had saved him. There lives had sent them in different directions. Never to see one another again. Or so it seemed. Life has a funny way of bringing people back together. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

~The sheriff of Dallas~

I do not own True Blood in any way shape or form (if I did Godric sure wouldn't have meet the sun), also I do not own The Wizard of OZ. No this is not a cross over, and I make no money off this fanfiction.

This fanfiction is rated M due to:  
Depictions of violence Depictions of sexual acts

That being said enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one  
-Curiosity Killed the Cat-

There I was at the fellow ship of the sun on the big night of the lock in. Not that I wanted to be there. But my mother had guilt tripped me into going. How she managed to do this even though I was now an adult always confused and annoyed me. She had argued that I didn't work tonight, nor the following day. And it would make her look bad if I wasn't there. God help me. She had even said it would do me good to see the holy bonfire. That had intrigued me, I hoped there would be smores. My step dad had manged to get out of it because he worked in the morning. Lucky him. I didn't agree with the cult church my mother went to and on occasion managed to drag my step father and myself to as well. The way I saw it vampires are creatures of God. And everything has its place. Therese just happened to be higher on the food chain than us humans, a fact a lot of humans have a problem with.  
Don't get me wrong I don't want to be food or anything. I just found myself thinking of how humans treated their live food sources; small cramped dirty cages. If anything vampires seemed a bit more humane about it. But I could be completely wrong, and very naive. I'd never even seen a vampire, as far as I knew, other than what I'd seen on TV and online. But even still I wore the silver rings my mother had bought me just in case. You could never be to careful, momma ain't raise no victim. She had on the other hand raised a relatively mild mannered introvert due to her overbearing ways.

So there I was at the stupid cult churches stupid lock in. I was there, but I wasn't happy about it. Thankfully my mother was busy setting up food in the mess hall. So I could sit in peace on the hard wooden bench in the sanctuary, facing the ridiculously large windows,looking out at the stares. Well that is until the alarm went off and every body started rushing out. People where shouting "this is not a drill".  
As I started to make my way out curiosity started to get the better of me. I really had never seen a vampire, and if there was one here it wouldn't hurt to hide some where, like that broom closet over there, with all the commotion and rushing about no one would even see me go in. And they didn't. So there I was. laying on the floor of a broom closet, peering out the crack at the bottom of the door. It was uncomfortable to say the least and I was starting to regret it, when I heard people come in. From their voices it sounded like a man and a woman. Then I heard Reverend Newland, he always gave me the creeps. He was saying something about hell.  
My hiding spot was turning out to be more craptastic by the minute. I could hear hardly anything, and the view wasn't any better, in fact there was really no view at all I might as well have had my eyes closed. Man I had some really stupid ideas some times. But that's what I get for giving into curiosity, I rationalized with myself.  
As I pulled myself out of my thoughts I heard Reverend Creepy spouting off something about betrayals of silver and children of Satan. My heart skipped a beat. Was there a vampire out there? "gah" I mental slapped myself this is truly the worst hiding spot ever. I would make the worst spy. I could only hear muffles.  
Then someone was shouting "Newland, let her go fuckwad". I giggle, then clapped my hand over my mouth hoping no one had heard me.  
I stood then, thinking I might have better luck with my ear to the door. I didn't. And then every thing happened so fast. One second I was leaning against the door the next I was in the sanctuary, and there where screams. My head was spinning. Strong arms where around my body and warm breath on my neck telling me I smelled so good. My eyes flew open wide in shock. Then a calm accented voice was echoing through the sanctuary "enough".  
I felt my self released as my eyes flicked up to the sound of the voice. "You came for me I assume?" He was young with dark brown hair and clad all in white. "underling" said the man. A deep voice to my right grunted, "yes sheriff".  
I was completely entranced. Was he a vampire? Then he was speaking again, "these people have not harmed me". Wait, why would he be saying something about the people not harming him, had they been keeping him prisoner here? "You see we can coexist, Mr. Newland I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for, help me set an example, if we leave you in peace will you do the same?"  
I was in aw. All the things I had been told about vampires spoke to the contrary of what he was saying. "I will not negotiate with sub-humans, kill me, do it, Jesus will protect me". "Oh god hes going to get us all killed", I thought to myself. "I am actually older than your Jesus I wish I could have met him but I missed it". My mouth nearly dropped open, the comeback the vampire had given Newland was priceless. Then he was suddenly on the ground floor holding Newland by the collar. "Good people who of you is willing to die for this mans madness?" My breath caught in my throat. No one said a word. "That's what I thought, stand down everyone. People go home, it is over now".  
My eyes lingered on him for a moment longer. He was a vision and I found myself thinking this was the first and last time I might ever see a vampire. I followed the others out thinking over the events of the night smiling to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

:)

So...not sure if you read the warning on the previous chapter about depictions of violence, but this chapter has some :)

~enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2 -Greeting the dawn-

I walked to the complete opposite side of the church complex where I'd parked my car, a silly smile plastered on my face. In a sudden rush strong arms where on my shoulders as my back slammed against something hard . I let out a groin. "We meet again", said an eeril voice in my ear. The shock wearing away, it dawned on me, this was the same vampire that had nearly bit me a moment ago. Except this time there wouldn't be anyone to stop him. My hands raised up instinctively scratching at his face wildly. I might be lower on the food chain but I was gonna make him work for it. "The fuck" he let go of my shoulders. I made to kick him in the groin, but in the second it took me to think about it he had me raised off the ground by my throat. I found myself wheezing and coughing for breath. "Gah your breath smells like garlic, that wont do" he said with a frown. I was glad I'd eaten those two extra bread sticks at dinner. Then everything when black.

I was underwater, no I was drinking water. But it tingled. My eyes flicked open. I was in a small fancy looking bathroom, the kind you see at hotels. "Good your awake", it was the same vampire from before, he looked annoyed. I started to squirm in his grasp. "look at me". I desperately tried to wiggle away, panicking was getting me no where. It was strange the way he was looking at me, and "it...it felt weird" I thought to myself. "you will rinse your mouth out then be a good little blood bag". "No" I growled at him, the anger rising in my voice. He let go of me a shocked looked on his face. Not wasting a second I kneed him in the groin and began punching him repeatedly. He howled in pain as my silver rings made contact with his skin and stumbled backwards. I took that opportunity to scamper out of the open bathroom and make for the main door. I could see it, hope welled up inside me. I'm going to live. Then it was getting farther away. He had grabbed me by the leg and was pulling me back. I kicked for all I was worth, but it did nothing as he sank his fangs into my thigh. There was a scream. I found myself beating on his head, every second getting weaker as my life was drained away. Hot tears ran down my face as a prayed to God "I don't want to die, not like this".In a last ditch effort I grabbed his head in my hands and thrust my thumbs into his eye sockets, my silver rings burning as they went. There was another scream, but this time it wasn't mine. My mind in a haze I frantically made for the door, and down the long hallway. His angry growls behind me as I ran to the stair well. I rushed up the stares before I knew what I was doing, cursing myself all the way up. "This was exactly how victims in all those stupid horror movies die, because they go up, how could I be so stupid" I chastised myself. He was still behind me as I pushed on the door to the roof hoping maybe just maybe I could somehow push him off the ledge, but I highly doubted it.

I came to a sudden stop a few feet out the door. "I must be hallucinating", I thought as I took in the two people standing on the roof in the cool night air as rays of sun light threatened to rise any minute. I was confused. What was the the vampire from the church, the one clad in all white who had saved everyone, doing on the roof when the sun was about to rise. I didn't have much time to muse over this as I was grabbed from behind, a voice I knew to well growling in my ear, "play time is over". For what felt like the hundredth time that night I thought I was going to die, but it never came. "retract your fangs" his calm voice stated. "Sheriff, she..." my assailant started, but he was cut off. "I care not the reason, but while I am still here there will peaceful coexistence, have I made myself clear?". "Yes Sheriff" my captor mumbled as he released me. "good, now go". I let out a small sigh as I heard the door to roof close. "I am truly sorry, I will make amends" the vampire from the church the one called Sheriff said as he appeared before me. This was the first time I had seen him up close. He was, breath taking. "I will make amends I swear it", he said again as he turned and started walking back to where he had been. I could see the sky growing lighter, then it hit me he was going to commit suicide. "no, no, no, NO" I thought as my legs propelled me forward. "this is wrong" I found myself saying, coming to a stop a few feet behind him. He turned, a sad smile on his face, "I am wrong, I must make amends". "No! suicide is wrong", I shook my head, a dull throbbing sensation greeted me. The Sheriff turned back to where the sun would be in a few moments. My brain desperately racing, "This is not right, you can not make amends by committing a sin, suicide is a sin". "Vampires are not right, we do not belong here", his sad smile broke my heart. "NO" tears began sliding down my face,"God created all creatures, and he loves all of them. If he wished for you to meet the true death you would already be gone, suicide is not the answer" I was pleading with him, pleading desperately. I had only know him for such a short time, but what I had seen told me this was a good man, a man worth saving. "Are you sorry?" He looked at me a pained expression on his hansom face "yes". "Then he has forgiven you already" I smiled softly at him. He looked at me his expression perplexed searching for any sign of doubt in my eyes, but there was none. He turned and took a fleeting glance at the first raises of sun light as they escaped over the horizon, steam rising off his shoulders, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

O_O people actually like this story, I'm very flattered, no lie.  
So on that note have another chapter.

~enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3  
-New friends-

I blinked, for a horrible moment I thought he had burned up. The pit of my stomach gave out.  
The other person on the roof,a blonde woman who I had all but forgotten, walked over to me. "Oh you poor thing you look a right mess" she had a cute southern drawl. My eyes found hers "he's gone", I whispered,"I couldn't stop him". Sadness filled me as I looked at the ground. "Oh no sweetheart", She laughed a smile on her face, "he went inside, Eric will be so relieved", she sighed. I looked up perplexed.  
"Your parents must be so worried about you, so young and having been nearly killed", worry in her voice as she wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. My arms instinctively wrapped around her returning the thoughtful gestures. "How old do you think I am" I asked quietly. She pulled away looking down at me, "Oh you poor thing you can't be more than 16". I gave her a nervous look "I'm actually 21, people always think I'm younger though" I said looking at the ground then back up to her with a weak grin. She looked me in the eyes, giving me a funny look, "Oh! really, wow you are".  
"I'm so tired" I found my self thinking as I stifled a rather large yawn, the weight of what I'd been through that night bearing down on me. "Well you sure look it, why don't you come to my hotel room, and well get you cleaned up" she replied to my unspoken words. It sounded a little odd to me, but I didn't complain I was to tired now that the adrenalin from earlier was wearing off.  
I let her lead me to her hotel room, for some reason I felt like I could trust her. She let me borrow some clothes, a simple pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, and told me to take as long ah shower as I needed. She was very nice, I found myself thanking her many times.

The shower had felt wonderful. As I put on the borrowed clothing in front of the mirror I took in the extent of the damage, I had avoided it on the way in. There was a bruise on my cheek, some on my sore neck, and many running down my arms, not to mention the bloody teeth marks on my leg. But I was alive I reminded myself, and thanked God for my good luck.  
I walked out into the main room to find the blond women on the couch. "Oh good, you look so much better now, well respectively any way" she smiled. I stifled a yawn, "thank you so much for your help I really should be going now" I tried to smile, but ended up yawning loudly instead. She giggled " your in no condition to be up" She seemed to sense my unease and added with a smile "don't worry, your safe here" For some reason I believed her, and her smile was infectious. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch up "I wouldn't want to trouble you". "Oh its no trouble at all, well as long as you don't mind the couch" I smiled at her, "I don't mind, thank you". "Oh, silly me my names Sookie" She extended her hand that cheerful grin on her face again. She really did smile a lot, on her it looked good though, natural. I smiled too, "Dorothy" and shook her hand. She giggled, "like the Wizard of OZ". "Yeah" I looked at the floor, I always get uncomfortable when people bring that up,"my mother was reading the book when she was pregnant with me" I laughed nervously looking back up at her. "I like it". A small smile crept to my face as I stifled another yawn. Sookie laughed, "well I'll let you get some sleep, night Dorothy". "Night Sookie" I mumbled stiffing yet another yawn. I was asleep the moment my head hit the soft cushion of the couch.

My body felt stiff, I wasn't sure if it was from sleeping on the couch, or the unpleasant things that had happened the night before. I sat up contemplating if I should knock on the door I'd seen Sookie enter the previous night. I really should be getting home, my parents would start to worry. I was an adult and all, but I still lived with them and they're my parents.  
Just as I was about to get up to knock on her door, the main door to the hotel room opened, and in she walked carrying a big tray full of food. "Oh good your up, I brought some food" she smiled at me. I smiled back "good morning". She laughed "good evening, its actually 5:47 pm" My eyes got big, I'd slept all day, "I really should be going". As I was getting up Sookie placed the tray on the coffee table in front of me "wont you at least have something to eat before you leave, I'd feel really bad if you fainted on your way home" She had a worried little smile on her face, and I could see blue berry pancakes among other things on the tray. It was tempting. I was having a serious internal debate when my stomach gave me away with a loud growl. Sookie laughed "have some pancakes, or what ever you like". "Thank you", I said graciously sitting down and taking the pancakes.  
Half way through my pancakes, and Sookie's eggs, the door to the bedroom opened and a some what tall man with dark hair walked out. "Sookie you didn't tell me we had a guest" he smiled at us. "Oh Bill" she exclaimed as she went to him, I hadn't thought Sookie's smile could get any bigger, I was wrong. "This is Dorothy. Dorothy this is my boyfriend Bill" She was positively glowing. Bill inclined his head to me and I did the same. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss. Dorothy". I giggle internally, he sounded like an old southern gentleman. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Bill" I smiled up at him from where I was seated on the couch. Sookie giggled "Mr. Bill". He smiled affectionately down at her. I looked away smiling to myself, and happy when I heard a knock at the door, it was getting a bit uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
-Introductions-

There standing in the doorway was the sheriff. "Good evening Godric" Sookie said enthusiastic greeting him, "Eric". Who I'd somehow missed on first glance, after taking in his large build and blond hair I wasn't sure how I'd managed that, maybe that blow to the head the other night had done something to me. "I was wondering if I might have a word with the lady" Godric's eyes found mine. I could feel heat rising in my checks. "Oh yes, come in" Sookie smiled and stepped out of the way as the two came into the room. He bowed ever so slightly, and I stood up immediately bowing deeper to him. "My name is Godric, and this is my progeny Eric." He inclined his head to the tall blond man next to him. I found myself wondering what a progeny was. "Dorothy" I smiled at him. The man named Eric grinned, "well that's fitting". Godric gave a small smile. Confusion crossed my face as I stared at them questioningly. Of the reactions I'd gotten to my name, that had to be a first. I was perplexed. "I am in your dept" Godric inclined his head, "As am I" Eric did the same. "What" I mumbled, confusion written all over my face, again. "I am in your dept for saving my life" Godric smiled at me. "Ah, really it was nothing, you saved me first, well actually twice", I mumbled. "And you saved mine", he took a step forward a small smile on his face as he took my hand in his and kissed it. I could feel the heat in my face, "really it was nothing" I manged to squeak out. I had never been good around men I didn't know, in these kinds of situations, especially handsome ones. Eric let out a deep laugh, "It appears you've embarrassed the tiny human". I hadn't thought I could get any redder. "Eric your not making it better" I heard Sookie reprimand him. "I should really be going now" I looked nervously at them all. "Oh let me call you a cab" and Sookie left the room. And I was alone, with three men, three men I didn't know, three vampire men. This was awkward. Bill tried to break the tension "So Dorothy you go to school?" he said with a friendly smile. I shook my head, "No sir". I don't know why I was calling him sir, maybe it had something to do with my malfunctioning brain due to being kissed by Godric all of a sudden. Even if it was on the hand I was still reeling from it. I needed to regain my composure. "Oh, how old are you?", he tried to keep the conversation going. "I'm 21". I was looking at him now, trying to ignore Godric's gaze, and Eric's grin. "Oh, I thought you where younger". "Yeah I get that a lot". Thankfully Sookie returned just then. "So I went ahead and rented you a car, the keys are at the front desk, don't worry about the bill its charged to the room", she said with a smile. My eyes got wide, "Oh really a cab would be fine, you don't need to rent me a car" I replied exasperated. "Oh really don't worry about it" her smile getting bigger. "I really can't accept, you've done so much for me already". Bill cut in,"Really it's fine the bill is in Eric's name any way". Eric's grin wavered a little," Its fine". I looked at him uncertainly. I decided it was best to just let it be. I thanked him. "Its nothing". They where being very nice to me. I thanked Sookie again for all her kindness, telling her I would wash and bring back her clothing the next day. She shook her head saying to keep them, as she would be leaving Dallas and going home in a few hours. I bowed to them all, it seemed the right thing to do with mostly vampires and all, thanked them again for their kindness, and headed down to the lobby, hoping my complexion would be back to normal by then.

When the Lobby attendant handed me the keys I realized I didn't know how to get home, or even to the church where my car was. I sighed, hoping they wouldn't think I was being rude for taking a cab instead of the car. "Excuse me can I turn these back in, and would you mind calling me I a cab" I asked the lobby attendant as nicely as I could. "The car does not please you" came a voice to my left. Surprised I turned, I hadn't know Godric was next to me. "No" I said shaking my head. "I don't know how to get home from here" I looked down nervously. "I could give you a ride home" his accent playing with the words. I looked up at him, "I wouldn't want to trouble you". "It would be no trouble at all", a small smile on his face. I could feel my face turning red again.

As we got in the car he turned, "where to". "If you don't mind could you take me to", my voice faltered. How could I be so stupid. I had been about to ask him to take me back to the church, the very one that had held him prisoner. Then it dawned on me, the holy bonfire. How had I not realized it sooner. It wasn't going to be just a normal bonfire, oh God. I felt disgusted with myself for what I had been about to ask him. I looked down at my hands in my lap. He stared at me,"where would you like to go?". "Ah, never mind", I waved away the thought, "can you take me home." I was about to tell him my address when he cut me off. "Tell me" his voice was soft yet commanding. I fidgeted nervously looking up at him for a moment before looking back down at my lap. My voice very low I replied, "to the church, my car is there, but you don't have to, um, it's ok. It was a silly thought, you should just take me home." His eyes where boring holes into me, "You want to go to your car". "yes", my voice came out small, "err, no, I wouldn't want to trouble you, really home is fine". "I will take you to your car", he had a small smile on his face again. I glanced up at him, "really it's fine, I don't want to trouble you". "It's no trouble at all". The engine came to life, and we where on are way back to the cult of the sun.

* * *

Funsies Fact:  
The part where Eric grins and says, "well that's fitting" is because Dorothy is the English form of Dorothea which means gift of God. Any who.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
-The beginning or the end-

We spent the car ride in silence. It was nice.  
As we pulled into the parking lot of the church I pointed out my car, and he parked next to it. When I began thanking him for the ride, and saving me he shook his head. "It is I who should thanking you" and suddenly he was kissing my hand again, "May I call on you?" I was in shock. I wasn't certain my heart could take much more of this, not that I disliked it. "yes", I said quietly not trusting my voice any louder. "what is your phone number". A small thought drifted through the back of my head that he might have just made a joke, but I ignored it, and told him my phone number with a small smile. "I will see you again, soon", his accent was truly lovely. "Yes", I replied. "Good night Dorothy". "Good night Godric". I hadn't wanted to get out of the car, even with as nervous as I was, but I really should go home. I would probably never hear the end of it from my mother. I sighed as I got into my car and headed home.

Some time later I was trudging up the front steps to my house. I hadn't got my story down strait yet. I didn't think my mother would take kindly to finding out I had been with vampires, even if the first part was against my will. Part of me thought I should have gone to the police about the abduction, and possible attempted murder, but I really didn't think any thing would come of it. And if it did, it would just piss of that vampire more. I was lucky, twice, I really didn't want to test it again. I just wanted to forget it ever happened honestly. I decided I'd just tell my mom I was at a friends, and um we where resoling, yeah. So lame. I sighed stopping in front of the door to my home. Maybe she'd already went to bed. That was possible. Well better get it over with.

I came to a stop just inside the doorway. Someone had spilled something. It looked like maybe paint. My step dad was a carpenter, maybe he split something. Mom wouldn't be very happy about that. As I walked farther into the house the spots got bigger, more numerous. I couldn't fool myself any longer. There was blood on the floor. It didn't look fresh. I followed the trail down the hall to the kitchen in shock. I wished I hadn't. I had to lean on the refrigerator for support, unable tear my eyes away. As often as I argued with my mother, as much as I blamed her for how flawed I'd turned out, I would never have wished that upon her. There was so much blood. And my step dad, he was like a real father to me. Always standing up for me against my mother. Always supportive, no matter what. There eyes, I couldn't get over their eyes. When my phone chimed telling me I had a text I realized I was sitting on the floor with my knees to my chest crying. I weakly picked up the phone and dialed the police.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6  
-Fates funny like that-

My best friend since likes forevers, Emily, had been trying to convince me to live with her for a good year now. I hadn't taken her up so far quite honestly because she lived over 200 miles away, it was a big step. But as the crime scene tape was put up around my home I realized it would never feel the same. Emily had been ecstatic, well as ecstatic as the cause of events would allow. I was thankful I had extra money saved up for emergencies. Enough to move to the next state over, and make first months rent on a place spur of the moment, but not much more. I had stayed just long enough for the funeral, and to tell my two older brother, who had flown in, they could fight each other for the house. I didn't care who murdered my parents, it wouldn't bring them back and they where in a better place now.

It had been a little under two months since I'd moved to Minden, Louisiana. Emily and I rented a small duplex together on the edge of a forest, and I'd managed to get a job. Emily had said, "men are all the same, no matter the species", when I had told her everything that had happened that night, especially that Godric had never called me. I supposed she was right. The few boyfriend experience I'd had hadn't ended that great. It was probably for the best any way. I was musing over these thoughts as I drove the 30 minutes to a little vampire bar in Shreveport. Emily had been super jealous I'd not only seen vampires but meet them too, not so much the almost dieing parts. So for her 21st birthday she had insisted on going to the vampire owned and operated bar thirty minutes away. I had been hesitant at first, I wasn't afraid of vampires now per say, maybe just painful memories. But it was my best friends birthday, so I couldn't say no. Well I have a hard time saying no to her to begin with, not that we don't have fun. Emily spent the whole car ride insisting on listening to country music. All the while talking excitedly about seeing a vampire for real, and about how she was going to get wasted, and so was I. She only paused in her rambling to reply to texts from some guy, guys? I don't know, I could never remember all their names.

-oxOxo-

The bar was the same. It had been the same for the last month I'd been there, living with my progeny. The same humans that reeked of desperation. The same vampires who cared only for a meal. I was unsure what my progeny saw in this place. He had convinced me to come live with him. More of pleaded and I had accepted. Convincing myself it was for the best. My little gift would be safer, happier. I had been ready to meet the sun until she came stumbling onto that roof. She was different. I had been surprised that someone so young could be so wise. She spoke with honesty, and compassion even for a monster such as myself. If I had been my younger self I would have turned her. But I was not that vampire anymore. So I had left my little gift. It was better that way.

Yes, everything is the same as it is every night. I glanced out over the crowd from my seat on the stage. That is when I saw her. My little gift walked right in the door with an innocent smile, as if it was the most natural thing for her to do. If my heart still beat it would have stopped. What was she doing here. This was no place for my fragile little gift. Did she not know what went on in places such as this. I could feel the anger rising inside of me. She should not be here.


	7. Chapter 7

So ddshipper9692 asked "why he asked for her number if he never planned to call her!?", and I thought some other people might like to know as well :)  
I like to think he got caught up in the moment, then thought better of it later.

* * *

chapter 7  
-You can't dance if you wanna-

I sat at the bar with Emily sipping my cocktail. "Damn hes hot", I turned to see who she was talking about, my drink in my hand. My heart stopped. What was he doing here. I thought I would never see him again. I was not happy to see him, ok maybe a little. But still, he had never called me and I had no way of calling him. I turned back around, glaring at my drink. "He's gotta be over six feet tall". I realized she must be talking about Eric, my brain had numbly registered him sitting next to Godric. I sighed. Emily's five foot nine, so any time she sees a guy taller than her she gets excited. That and Eric's good looking. Not that I find him more attractive than Godric. It's just, I have eyes yah know. "That's Eric", I found myself saying as I downed the rest of my drink, I might need another. She turned, "What?", a confused look on her face. "Eric, remember from the night I meet those vampires, and the brown haired one next to him is Godric". I found myself ordering that other drink. She turned to face me, "Oh damn man, sorry I didn't know. Do you want-ah leave?" "No, no. It's fine. It's your birthday we have to celebrate!" I told her with a big grin. "Dude he's totally staring". I suffered a quick glance, he was. I took a large sip of my new drink. What are the odds. "Maybe he lost your number?", Emily was trying to be positive. "He didn't even take a phone out, or write it down", I replied as I took another swig. "His friend sure is hot though". "I suppose". "Oh don't lie".  
Are giggles where interrupted by a male voice, "Your being summoned". I looked up into the bartenders eyes, "excuse me?". He pointed to the stage, or should I say Godric. Emily giggled, "Well fuck man". My thoughts exactly. What could he possibly want. Oh sorry I lost your number, even though I didn't write it down. Didn't mean to lead you on or anything. My already low self esteem had taking a nose dive thanks to him. Don't get me wrong, he had seemed like a nice guy. Had. Past tense.  
I reminded myself to be nice as I walked up the steps of the stage and came to a stop in front of him. "Godric", I gave him a small head nod bow thing, "Eric". Eric seemed more interested in a scantily clad dancer. Godric on the other hand was staring strait at me. He had a hint of anger in his voice, even if his face gave away nothing, "You should not be here". My eyes went wide, and I looked at the ground.  
I was taken aback. How dare he say that. Was he trying to threaten me? What was his problem. I'm sorry I just happened to come to this bar, it wasn't like I knew the guy who lead me on then never called me was going to be here. I could feel anger building up inside me, probably helped along a little by the alcohol.  
Before Godric could say anything else I was glaring at him, teeth clinched together in a barley audible whisper, "I'm not afraid of you Godric. I'm here to celebrate my best friends birthday, so unless your going to kick me out this conversation is over". I glared at him for a moment longer then turned on my heal and walked back to the bar.  
As I sat down I was shocked at what I had just done. I didn't think I had it in me. Way to go self you stood up to him. "What was that about?", came Emily's voice. "Nothing". "It didn't look like nothing". "I'll tell you later", I said with a sigh. Emily downed the last of her drink, and stood exclaiming, "I want to dance!", as she nearly dragging me to the dance floor.

-oxOxo-

I had angered her. I watched as she walked away from me. What was I doing. I had left her in Texas. I had interned to never see her again. Yet there she was. And I had angered her. But why was she here. I watched as the human female she had arrived with lead her to the dance floor. As she began to dance I became transfixed. The way her hips swayed to the beat was memorizing. My progeny's voice brought me out my stupor, "Well that's interesting". I noticed then that I was not the only vampire admiring her. As the song changed her dancing became more intoxicating. I noted my fangs had descended, and I was not the only one. There where other vampires making there way to her. To my gift.

-oxOxo-

I love to dance. The feeling of being so free and alive. I began to sway and move to the music, and then the song changed. A good dancing song, one with lots of base. I could feel the rhythm inside me. I let myself go. Moving my hips in rhythm to the beat, my hands running up and down my body finally content to play with the hem of my dress.  
Then I was being dragged off the dance floor. Well dragged isn't really the right term more like ripped off, at the speed it happened. One second I was enjoying myself to the fullest, next I was in the dark pinned against a wall. With a vampire looming over me, fangs exposed, and heavy breathing.  
A small thought drifted through my head, "maybe its not a good idea to booty dance at a vampire bar, especially when your good at it". Well it was a little to late for that.  
It was to dark to see who it was, but I could see the sheen off their fangs. I would have been scared but they had not bit me, and I might be a light weight when it comes to alcohol. That and they weren't actually touching me, just standing over me with their hands on either side of my body. Being creepy. I decided creepy was a good way to describe this predicament.  
"Do not do that again" came his accented voice, and I knew who it was. "Godric, get off of me". "Promise me you will not do that again". "I'm not promising you I won't dance again, that's ridiculous!", came my agitated voice. He growled. A little shiver ran down my back. "Godric, calm down", there was a small note of pleading in my tone. He seemed to come back to his senses as he stood up strait and lowered his hands to his sides. "You should not dance like that, here", He looked away. "Godric do you have a problem with the way I dance". The nerve. He was not my parent he couldn't tell me "oh that's to sexy you aren't allowed to do that". That thought brought up a few painful memory's, that I forcibly shoved down. He turned back to look at me. "No Dorothy I do not have a problem with you dancing, that way. But you would have if one of the others had gotten to you before me".  
I felt foolish. He had been helping me, so it seems. "Um, well thanks" I looked down at the floor nervously. He didn't reply. The tension in the room was suffocating me. "I should go" I breathed. "You should", came his reply as he turned on the lights.  
I thankfully some how managed to coerce Emily into going home. It probably had something to do with the promise of hard alcohol and presents.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
-Car trouble-

I started singing a little song as I walked briskly down the dark road in an attempt to remain calm. I'd much rather be driving my car home from work this fine evening, but sadly that wouldn't be possible for a while.  
When I had gone to pick up my car from the bar this morning I had found it in less than drivable condition, to say the least. The cab driver who I'd hired to give me a lift had been kind enough to give me the number of a tow company, and while I waited I scoped out the full extent of the damages. All four tires where slashed, and there where obscenities scratched into the paint. "leech whore" had been my favorite, well it would have if it wasn't my car.  
I sighed. At least they hadn't busted my windows, that would have been a pretty penny to fix. Honestly it was a bit ridicules though. I had left my car there because drinking and drivings is not safe, and what happens? Speciests go to town on it. The funny part, well sad really, is most of the junk they'd carved into my paint job wasn't true.  
First off I couldn't be a "fang banging slut" because I'd never even had sex with a vampire. Heck I'd only ever had sex with one guy! And the last time, some what regrettably, had been about a year ago. Man that was a depressing thought. It's not like I don't want to have sex. It's just kinda hard when your introverted, and get paranoid around guys you don't know.  
Also, "Repent! God hates Vamp whores", was so misguided. God doesn't hate people. There really where a lot of obscenities scratched into my car. Well a lot of them where the same thing written over and over. I guess they had run out of crappy insults.

I sighed. Thinking about my car just made me angry. I wish Emily had a car, or could drive for that matter. It always amazed me how at the age of 21 she still didn't know how to drive. She did manage to get places though. I'd wanted to call a cab, but the repair bill for my car wasn't letting me. I'd probably be eating Cup Ramen for months as I don't think my insurance covers bigots. I paused my singing to sigh again. I didn't have any family in the area, and I'd only just moved here so I didn't have any friends other than Emily. Not that I make friends that easily. I had thought about asking a coworker for a ride home, but I didn't want to bother them, and I didn't know them to well yet either. So I'd sucked it up and was walking the measly five miles out of town to my home, in the dark. I hoped if I thought of it as measly it wouldn't be as scary.

-oxOxo-

I looked out over the crowed. It was the same as always. As I stood to leave my progeny's voice stopped me, "where are you going?". He had become clingy since that night in Dallas. "For a stroll". "I will accompany you", he made to stand, but I shook my head. His controlled face faltered for a moment. "It is alright my child, I wish to be alone for a while, I will return before the sun". This seemed to pacify him as he sat back down. I left the bar, and found myself wondering down the road with no set destination in mind as my thoughts drifted back to that night.

I had not lied to Sookie that night on the rooftop in Dallas. I had been filled with joy at the thought of ending the pain, and regret that had come to fill my life. Regret for all the horrible atrocities I had committed, and pain at the unquenchable feeling of loneliness. Yes I had my progenies, and I'm sure if I had called they would come to me, Eric had done so without me calling. But that would be selfish of me. They are not infant vampires any longer. They have their own lives and their own progenies.  
The emptiness tore at me. There are some vampires that do not believe in love. I had been one of them in my younger years. But as the centuries past I had meet vampires who had found it. It was undeniable that it existed. Of the many relationships I have had over my centuries none had lasted very long, nor had they amounted to much. I had heard love was not something you could hunt, but something that was stumbled upon in the most unlikely of places.  
To say I had given up on love would be false. I believed that kind of love was not meant for me. But that night she had appeared at my weakest moment and pulled me back from the brink. My little gift. She is to good for me. I try to distance myself from her, it is for the best, but somehow she stumbles back into my life. I would be lying if I said I did not want her. I had not felt this way sense I witnessed Eric on the battle field centuries ago. But it was different with her. I wanted her. All of her. To make her mine. Only mine. She is my little gift.

And then I smelled her, wild flowers and moon light. As I got closer a beautiful sound filled my ears. What was my little gift doing out in the dark. Did she not know it was dangerous?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
-We meet again-

I was thinking sense I'd be walking home from work in the dark for the next couple of days I should buy some mace or something when a figure appeared suddenly before me scaring me half to death.  
"Jesus Christ", I uttered as I stumbled backwards, a wave of fear washing over my body. "Don't sneak up on me like that Godric. I almost had a heart attack", I reprimanded him breathlessly trying to calm myself.  
"What are you doing here Dorothy?", came his smooth accented voice. Did he think I was trying to run into him?  
I could feel myself getting angry. And I reminded myself I probably shouldn't be so angry with him, he had helped me out last night, supposedly, and saved my life twice. But he had also led me on, then never called me. I could be angry with him for that. "I'm walking home, why are you here?", I tried to keep the anger out of my voice.  
"You should not be walking home at night, why have you not driven your car?". Well excuse me its not like I wanted to walk home in the dark, and what was with him not answering my question.  
I sighed remembering my poor abused car. I had convinced the auto body shop it had been mistaken for someone else's, which as far as I was concerned it had. "It's in the shop", I said blankly, I was over this. I was tired from just getting off work, and all I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.  
"I will walk you home", his sudden statement surprised me.  
"You don't have to", was all my brain could manage to come up with in response.  
"It would be my pleasure", he said as he stepped to my side. I glanced at him for a moment before I set off back down the road. I found Godric very odd. But I wasn't going to complain. Walking home with someone I some what knew, was a lot better than walking home alone in the dark. Even if that someone was a hansom vampire. He hadn't bitten me the other times we where alone, so I figured I'd be alright. That and I really was nervous about walking home alone in the dark.

He didn't say anything on the way home, and I kept having to glance to my side to make sure he was still there, he made no noise as he walked. It was kinda nice though. I wasn't nearly as nervous as I had been walking by myself. When we finally arrived at my house I politely thanked him for walking me home. He had said, "it was my pleasure". If he kept saying things like that I was gonna end up taking it the wrong way. He had then asked if I would be walking home the following evening, it which I had informed him that I would be. Upon hearing that he had insisted on seeing me home till my car was in working order. I was a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but it was a lot better than walking home alone for the next couple of nights so I had graciously accepted. After I told him where I worked and what time I got off I thanked him again and we said are good byes. Following which I passed out on my bed for twelve hours strait, and had a strange dream about Godric playing with kittens.

* * *

:( I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be much larger to make up for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
-Chivalry is died-

I had expected Godric to meet me at my job and walk me home. What I hadn't expected was my coworkers to be fawning over something when I walked up to them as they were gathered in front of the exit doors waiting for the manager to let us out for the evening.  
"Damn that's ah nice car"  
"What model is it?"  
"Gotta be the Corvette C7"  
"It looks brand new".  
They where making quite a fuss. It was a nice car though, solid black with dark tinted windows. I vaguely wondered who they where picking up, maybe the manager?  
"Damn I'd love to own that beauty"  
"Not on this salary won't"  
"Look at them rims"  
"I wonder if it has leather seats?"  
Thankfully the manager showed up and let us out then. I didn't want to keep Godric waiting. I couldn't see him but I was sure he was out there somewhere.

When I walked out of the building the drivers door to the C7 opened and Godric stepped out. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't him.  
He proceeded to come around the front of the car and open the passenger door greeting me, "good evening Dorthy".  
"Good evening Godric", I replied quietly in a bit of shock as I got into the car. I noted that the seats where in fact leather.  
He was back in the car in a matter of seconds, it surprised me a little. "Are you hungry?", came is lovely accent.  
"Um, a little, you?", I said polity. He let out a small chuck. I flushed red realizing how that had come out.  
"I could eat", he gave a faint grin. I looked strait out the front windshield, a mix of emotions swirling inside me. "I have offended you?", his voice was smooth.  
"Ah", I turned back towards him, "no I, err, was just flustered is all", god I sounded so stupid.  
A small smile crept onto his hansom face, "I shall take you to dinner, where would you suggest?"  
I smiled brightly, I love food, "There is a little bar and grill over off the highway called Merlot's, I've been meaning to check it out. Every one says they have the best burgers around". I said excitedly.  
I love burgers. Juicy, cheesy, beefiness on a bun with..."Merlot's it is", came Godric's voice. He turned on the engine, flicked on the HIDs and we where off.

The moment the engine was off Godric was at my door opening it for me. I wasn't used to being treated this way, it was nice. As I stepped out thanking him I noted how bright it was in the parking lot of Merlot's. Not just from the security lights, but also the moon. I looked up, my mouth open in a large smile. Eyes shining I looked at Godric, "it will be the full moon soon".  
He glanced up, "tomorrow". He smiled down on me, "shall we", he motioned to the restaurant, and opened the door for me as we approached.

As we entered a middle aged red haired women hurried over to us smiling, "Well aren't you two the cutest thing" she said with a southern twang. I flushed, she thought we where a couple. I could see a ghost of a smile appear on Godric's face out of the corner of my eye, someone was enjoying this little joke. A little thought drifted through the back of my head that I might be too, but sadly it was not for the same reason. "My names Arlene, y'all just follow me over an will get yah set up at a booth. Sorry ya'll ain't old enough for the bar", She looked back at us with a humerus smile. Yup, people always think I'm under age. Which got me wondering just how old Godric was. Wow he could be fifty.

We followed her over to a corner booth and sat down. "What will yah have to drink sweat heart?" she asked looking at me.  
"Um", I glanced at the menu, "sweat tea please".  
"And you dar'len?", she smiled at Godric. The sight of someone calling a vampire "dar'len" almost made me laugh out loud.  
"True Blood, O negative if you don't mind", he politely returned her smile.  
She stared for a moment then briskly said, "right", and walked away in a hurry. It's funny how people change when they find out. We where getting a few disapproving stares from other customers. I decided to hide behind the menu.

"Why are you here Dorothy?", came Godric's accented voice.  
"Excuse me?", I peeked over the menu at him.  
"Why have you taken up residents here, do you not live in Dallas any longer?", he was looking at me intently.  
I glanced back down at the menu not really reading it, "my parents died, so I came to live with my friend".  
"I am truly sorry for your loss, little one", he replied somberly. Little one? I'm not that much shorter than him.  
"Thank you", I looked back down at the menu forcing away the bitter thoughts and actually reading it this time. BBQ burger, my inner self was drooling.  
"You live with the human female you came to Fangtasia with the other night?", came his voice from behind the menu. Was he trying to make small talk?  
I glanced over the menu at him, "Yes, shes my best friend, Emily". I didn't really want him referring to her as "human female" again, it was a little uncomfortable even if it was technically true.  
I found myself bluntly saying, "How old are you?", before I could stop myself, the curiosity had been burning at me sense Arlene's little misunderstanding.  
He looked at me for a moment before he replied, "I am over 2000 years old".  
My eyes went wide. I must have been staring at him for at least a few minutes while my brain rebooted. And I probably would have gone on just staring but Arlene came back and asked for my order. I ordered the BBQ burger with cheese, lettuce, tomato, and ketchup.

She took the menu away, so I could no longer hid behind it.  
"Does my age frighten you little one?", Godric said when Arlene had left.  
"Ah", I looked to the side nervously, why did he like to stair so much, "No, your just the oldest thing I've ever seen", I said as I turned back to look at him. He quirked a brow. "I mean your not a thing, err..." I looked away again, mentally slapping myself.  
"Fret not little one, I am not offended", he said with a small smile.  
I smiled shyly at him, "it's really amazing, you must have seen so much in your life time." A million questions came flooding into my mind at once, curiosity reaching maximum levels. I looked up at him, my eyes bright, "What was it like when you first saw electric lights?". I could feel a grin spreading across my face, unable to keep my excitement at bay.  
He smiled slightly, a fond look in his eye, "As if someone had captured a bit of the sun in a jar".  
I was wiggling in my seat. The wealth of knowledge, and first hand experiences Godric must have. "Cars?", I whispered trying to contain myself.  
He thought for a moment, " magic carriages". I let out a small laugh, he smiled.

The question and answer session went on until Arlene came by with my food. I tried to remember my table manners, which really just amounted to not licking my fingers. You can't really have to great of table manners while eating a burger. Godric sat quietly sipping his True Blood just watching me eat. I wondered if it was like me watching a cow eat grass. I swallowed the last of my burger, "is it hard?".  
"Hm?", his voice was soft.  
"Is it hard to be around humans? Don't you get hungry?", I asked tilting my head to the side.  
"No little one", he shook his head slightly, "at my age I only require a sip to be sated." Arlene showed up then with the check, and rushed away with my plate.

I went to pick up the check, but when my hand was half way there it disappeared. I looked up to find it in Godric's hand. "How much is it? I'll pay half", I said as I pulled my purse closer so I could dig around for my wallet.  
"It is my treat", he said fishing out his.  
"Oh", I smiled at him, "I'll pay next time then".  
He gave a small smile, "will see".

The ride home passed quietly. I still had loads of questions I was dieing to ask Godric. But I'd already asked him so many I was afraid he might get tired of them. I found myself thinking how Godric really is quite chivalrous, probably because hes so old, as he opened my door and walked me up to my house.  
I smiled at him, "Goodnight Godric".  
"Good night Dorothy, I will see you tomorrow", he replied. I don't think I'll ever get over his accent.  
"Mmm", I said nodding. He just stood there. "Well by", I smiled nervously and went inside.

* * *

I was thinking it might be fun to see this chapter from Godric's point of view too. Would you like that? Should I make the next chapter so?  
I'm cool either way :)


	11. Chapter 11

I took your silence as a yes! :D  
Ok, ok I really just wanted to write it :p

* * *

Chapter 11  
-The other side of the night-

Eric had not been pleased that I was going out without him again tonight. But he had seen how my mood improved when I had come home the previous morning. He had remarked, "You look happier. Did you get laid father?", a mischievous grin on his face. I had only smiled at his remark and shook my head, I would not rush my timid little gift.

As my little gift exited the build to which she was employed I exited my car and walked slowly, to not scare her as I had done the previous evening. As I opened the door I greeted my little gift, "good evening Dorthy".  
"Good evening Godric", she replied quietly. My little gift was still nervous. It was understandable, I am a frightening monster.  
"Are you hungry?", I asked her as I got back in the car, I wished to spend more time with her.  
"Um, a little, you?", she said quietly turning to look at me. If I had just met my little gift I would think she was coming on to me. I let out a small chuckle.  
Her face turned red. She must have had the same thought. I found myself telling her, "I could eat", with a small grin playing across my face.  
She turned away from me to look out the front of the car, a funny look on her face. I had been to forward. If I was not careful I would scare my little gift away. "I have offended you", I said quietly.  
"Ah", she turned back towards me, "no I, err, was just flustered is all."  
I had not frightened my little gift, a small smile crept onto my face, "I shall take you to dinner, where would you suggest?"  
Her face light up in a bright smile that warmed my cold heart. "There is a little bar and grill over off the highway called Merlot's, I've been meaning to check it out. Every one says they have the best burgers around".  
I made a mental note that food makes my timed little gift open up as I said, "Merlot's it is", turned on the car and drove to the object of my gifts desire.

As my little gift exited the vehicle she thanked me, then looked up, a joy filled smile came onto her youthful face. Eyes shining she looked at me, "it will be the full moon soon".  
I looked up at the waning moon. Yes it would be tomorrow. It was good that I would be with my little gift the following evening. It would be much to dangers for her to be walking home on such a night. "Tomorrow", I said as I ushered her into the eating establishment.

As we entered a human barmaid approached us smiling, "Well aren't you two the cutest thing." I pleasantly noted my little gift turn red. Soon my little gift soon. The barmaid was speaking again, "My names Arlene, y'all just follow me over an will get yah set up at a booth.", she looked back at us with a smile, "Sorry ya'll ain't old enough for the bar". I chucked internally, if only she knew.

Once we where seated the barmaid turned to my little gift, "What will yah have to drink sweat heart?"  
My little gift looked nervously at the menu,"Um, sweat tea please". It made me somewhat happy to note that she was nervous around other humans.  
"And you dar'len?", the barmaid smiled at me. Dar'len? I smiled at her. I believe in all my years no one has ever called me such.  
"True Blood, O negative if you don't mind", I told her still smiling at the little joke.  
Her heartbeat noticeably increased as she stared at me taking in that I was not human. "Right", she said before hurrying away. The other humans in the establishment where equally displeased, and I noted a shifter at the bar glaring at me. I regretted that my little gift had noticed it to as she burred herself in the menu. Was she ashamed to be with me? "No", I found myself thinking. My little gift had shown me such compassion in my time of need. And what had I done with my little gift after that? I had foolishly left her. But here she was. I found my self asking her, "Why are you here Dorothy?".  
"Excuse me?", came my little gifts voice as she peeked over the menu at me.  
"Why have you taken up residents here, do you not live in Dallas any longer?", I asked. Had she followed me?  
She became more reserved as she looked back at her menu, "my parents died, so I came to live with my friend". My poor little gift.  
"I am truly sorry for your loss, little one", I replied. I will keep my little gift close, she will never have to feel lose again.  
"Thank you", she said quietly. Then I recalled she had not mentioned the gender of the friend she was staying with. I will not have my little gift staying with a male.  
"You live with the human female you came to Fangtasia with the other night?", I asked hoping for my little gifts sake that I would not need to make arrangements if she was in fact staying with a male.  
She peeked her big doe eyes over the menu at me, "Yes, shes my best friend, Emily". Emily, yes, a good female name.  
I found my little gift staring at me when she bluntly asked, "How old are you?". I had been wondering when this would happen. Age had not been a problem in older times. But that was not always true in the present time.  
I looked at her for a moment, "I am over 2000 years old".  
Her eyes became large, she said nothing. I feared it was to much for her. Courting my little gift might prove longer than I had anticipated. I would not glamor her. That would be a farce, and I would not have it.

My little gift seemed to regain herself when the barmaid returned for her food order. When the barmaid had left I asked her, "Does my age frighten you little one?" Fear not my little gift, I will not harm you.  
She was becoming nervous again. "Ah", she mumbled as she looked to the side, "No, your just the oldest thing I've ever seen". I had not frightened her? I felt my brow raise up in question. "I mean your not a thing, err...", she looked away again more nervous than before.  
"Fret not little one, I am not offended", I said with a small smile.  
She smiled shyly at me, "it's really amazing, you must have seen so much in your life time.", her eyes beginning to sparkle, "What was it like when you first saw electric lights?", an excited grin spreading across her lovely face. I found I was smiling in return.  
I thought for a moment, yes, "As if someone had captured a bit of the sun in a jar". It had been wonderful.  
She was positively delighted as she fidgeted in her seat at the information. "Cars?", she breathed.  
I admired her for a moment, "magic carriages". She let out a small laugh to this, that I couldn't help but smile at.  
"Air planes?", she asked on the edge of her seat.  
I fondly recalled Eric thinking it was Nidhogg, the great Norse flying serpent. "A great flying serpent". She gave me a confused little smile. I did not elaborate. My progeny would not take kindly to having that embarrassing memory shared.

She asked me a few more questions before the barmaid returned with her meal. I sat admiring her as she devoured her meal with relish. As she finished she asked, "is it hard?. Oh my coy little gift what are you asking.  
"Hm?", I replied softly.  
"Is it hard to be around humans? Don't you get hungry?", she said as she tilted her head to the side. So that had been what my little gift was thinking.  
I shook my head, "No little one, at my age I only require a sip to be sated." You have nothing to fear my little gift.

The barmaid appeared then with my check. My little gift made to pick it up, but I would not have that. "How much is it? I'll pay half", came her voice as she pulled her purse closer to her self. I was surprised.  
"It is my treat", I said as I pulled out my wallet. I would not have my little gift paying for our meal.  
"Oh", she smiled at me, "I'll pay next time then".  
I smiled slightly, my little gift is very sweet. I wondered if she tasted so, "will see".

I escorted my little gift safely to her home, wishing I could make our time together longer.  
She smiled at me, "Goodnight Godric".  
"Good night Dorothy, I will see you tomorrow", I informed her.  
"Mmm", was all she replied. I stood there willing her to invite me in. I would not push her verbally, for fear of frightening her.  
"Well by", she smiled nervously at me and went inside.  
I stood there for a moment longer then got in the car and made my way home.

-oxOxo-

I walked into find Emily lounging on the couch watching some TV show.  
"Was that a boy?", came Emily's chipper voice, "where you on a date". She had a big grin on her face.  
"What?, I looked at her like a deer caught in the head lights. "No, that was just Godric. He's giving me a ride home while my cars in the shop.", I said defensively. "And we went out to dinner", I added as I looked away.  
"It was a date", She said sitting up, the grin on her face getting bigger.  
I rolled my eyes at her,"definitely not"  
"Dude he totally has the hots for you"  
I gave her a serious look, "I highly doubt it, and plus he's over 2000 years old"  
"Damn man",she had a faraway look on her face "hes probably awesome in bed". Which got me thinking he probably was, fuck. "Dude have you guys had sex?", Emily was beaming again.  
My eyes flew open wide, "No"  
"Do you want to?", she wiggled her eye brows at me.  
I flushed red. Visions of mostly naked Godric with a sexy smirk on his face flew through my head.  
"Ha! you totally do", Emily was having a great time with this. "Dude you totally have to tell me how it is!"  
"Gah! It's never gonna happen man! He is way out of my league"  
"Psh please, it's all about confidence man", she said waving off my statement.  
I looked away, "yeah sure what ever"  
She sighed, "really man, you should go for it"  
I looked back at her exasperated, "I wouldn't even know how"  
"Just start rubbing on him, your good at dancing, he'll get the picture. Any way didn't he like it last time you danced?", she asked.  
I looked at her blankly, "yeah, No"  
"Psh, lame". She looked at me seriously then, "you should totally go for it man."  
"Yeah, uh-huh", I replied with a sarcastic look as I curled up on the couch next to her.  
She turned to face me putting her feet up on the couch. "Any whos, I have off the next three days so I'm gonna go hang out over at Daniel's place. So don't wait up, k?"  
"K", I replied. "Have fun", I added with a smirk.  
"Dude you should totally invite Godric over while I'm gone"  
"Yeah uh-huh sure". Gah! I thought we where over Godric talk.  
"For reals man, you should do it"  
"I'll think about it"  
"That's a no isn't it"  
"Yup", I smiled brightly at her. Thankfully She dropped it then.

When I woke up the next morning, well after noon, I found a pack of True Blood in the fridge. I could just picture Emily grinning while she put it in there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
-Moon light and wild flowers-

A couple of coworkers who'd seen me leave with Godric the previous night had come up to me while I was at work today.  
The first had been a kinda young guy. I think his name is Greg, but then again it might not be. Any way, Greg had just come up to me and blatantly asked if I was a fang banger. He hadn't looked like he believed me when I told him no.  
The next had been two middle aged women, Maria and Patti. I'd talked to them a few times before, they're nice. They had wanted to know how the sex was. They also didn't believe me when I answered them. Patti had said, "sure", with a wink, and Maria had add, "he must drink from the lower veins". They had both started giggling.  
I'd just shook my head smiling trying desperately not to think of Godric naked, it was turning out to be very hard. Especially with the full moon being tonight. I always get kinda horny on the full moon. I don't know why, it's kinda weird. I always feel so alive though. Like all my worries and cares just drift away as I start to dance. I was excited. I don't work tomorrow so I would be able to stay up late tonight dancing to music in my room, unlike the last two full moons I had been here. Thankfully the work day passed by quickly.

When the manager let us out for the night I basked in the moon light for a moment while Godric got out of the car. It felt so nice on my skin. I resisted the urge to start twirling around. Godric looked amazing. Delicious in fact. I could see a hint of a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his shirt. I hadn't seen it sense the night I first meet him, I wondered what the whole thing looked like. Mmm, I sighed to my self as I pictured him without a shirt.

"Good evening Dorothy", he accent brought me out of my thoughts.  
I smiled at him, "hello Godric", as I got into his car.  
"Are you hungry?", came his voice as he got back in.  
If he only knew. I really needed to control myself, he'd end up thinking I was weird. "No, not really", I said nervously trying to resist the urge to tell him exactly how I was hungry.  
He stared at me for a moment before saying, "I shall take you home then?"  
I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. He started the car, and began driving to my house.

My mind drifted back to thoughts of him. I wondered if Emily was right. She probably was. Oh the things I wanted to do to him, and for him to do to me. Gah! I needed to stop thinking about that kind of stuff, at least when he was next to me any way. I started thinking instead about dancing in the forest behind my house. Yes, that's a wonderful idea. I'll spend the whole night dancing in the forest, and that will satisfy my hunger. I smiled at my little plan.

And then we where stopping in front of my house. I leaped out giggling, pulling off my shoes as I made for the forest.  
Godric's lovely accent stopped me, "Dorthy where are going?", there was a hint of worry in his voice.  
I twirled around to face him, arms out at my sides, eyes shinning, with a big smile on my face, "to the forest".  
He appeared before me, I grinned excitedly, "You should not be in the forest little one, not tonight, it is dangerous".  
I peered at him, my grin diminishing a little. He was worried about me. I felt a little tug behind me, calling to me. I grinned at him, my eyes sparkling in the moon light, "come with me", Then I twirled back around and dashed into the forest the smell of damp earth, and a soft flowery breeze greeting me.

It was magical the way the moonlight filtered through the leaves casting little shadows here and there. I went deeper, and deeper into the forest. Soft earth under my bare feet. My heart was beating so fast I could feel it. Soon I would be there I thought joyfully, leaves swirling around me as I dashed by. And then I passed out of the shadow of the trees into a little field of wild flowers bathed in moonlight.

"Dorothy?", Godric said appearing behind me. I turned to him, my eyes bright with wonder. "Dorothy it is not safe out tonight, come, you should be inside", he looked worried.  
I cocked my head to the side looking up at him a pleasant little smile on my face,"but you are here".

And then it was calling to me again. My eyes fluttered closed as I twirled away from Godric to the middle of the little moonlit field. Around and around as the flowers started to sing. Around and around, moon light filling me as a basked in it. What little reserves I had left leaving me. And then I began to dance. My body moving in rhythm to the song of flowers and the moon.

-oxOxo-

As I drove me little gift home, I noted she was acting strangely tonight. I had asked her if she was hungry, for all intensive purposes I believed she would be. But she had denied my offer, so I am taking her home. I will try to coerce my little gift into inviting me in, it would be a shame to leave her so soon.

As I stopped the car my little gift jumped out with a pleasant giggle running off, much to my displeasure, towards the forest. I called to her, "Dorthy where are going?"  
She fluttered around to face me, her eyes bright, hair glistening in the moon light, "to the forest"  
What was my fragile little gift saying? I went to her. "You should not be in the forest little one, not tonight, it is dangerous".  
Her big doe eyes looked up at me. They began to sparkle as she grinned, "come with me", then fluttered off into the forest.

I made to follower her, but I was having trouble doing so. It was as if the forest was trying to hide her from me. I saw her dash past to my left, not even seeing me. I followed her then. What had come over my little gift. I could hear her heart beat increasing as she fluttered deeper into the forest. I tried to catch up to her, to stop her, but she always seemed to be somehow ahead of me. And then the forest opened up into a small clearing filled with flowers. "Dorothy?", I called to her.  
She turned to me, her eyes shining in the moonlight. I called to her again unable to keep the worry out of my voice, "Dorothy, it is not safe out tonight, come, you should be inside little one".  
She gave me a little smile as she turned her head to the side in question,"but you are here".  
I was still for a moment. My little gift wanted me here. She had accepted me. Joy filled me as I watched my little gift.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she twirled away from me to the middle of the flower filled clearing. She began to spin around, and around. To my amazement the forest started to shift and sway in a nonresistant breeze. The flowers waving in rhythm. Then my little gift began to dance. The way her body moved in the moonlight I could not hold my fangs at bay. What was my little gift doing. I could hold back no longer.

* * *

ATTENTION: The next chapter will have depictions of sexual acts, if you do not like such things, or find them offensive do NOT read the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 XXX

**ATTENTION: This chapter has depictions of sexual acts, if you do not like such things, or find them offensive do NOT read this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13xxx  
-Things that go bump in the night-

I was lost in the melody of the flowers and moonlight when all at once Godric was behind me, his cold arms wrapped around my warm body holding me tight, as he pushed his hard cock against me. My eyes fluttering open at the feeling of his throbbing member. "Why do you tease me so, my little gift", he growled softly in my ear, his accent thick. I rubbed my hips into his bulge as I leaned my head back to nuzzle his, letting out a soft moan.

"My coy little gift", he said huskily as he kissed my neck, his skilled hands worked me out of my shirt.  
He began trailing kisses down the nape of my neck as he undid my bra, throwing it to the ground as his right hand came up to tease my breast while the other held my still swaying hips to his, then nimbly slid down my stomach to undo my pants. Hes cool breath moving down my exposed back sending shivers up my spin as he pulled my pants off, his fangs grazing my skin as he kissed my hip.

I could feel the wetness pooling inside me already as he started nipping at my lace panties, his cool breath on my ass, his left hand rubbing and grasping my thigh, while the other slid between the lace to tease me horribly causing me to quiver in anticipation.

My knees bucked together as I bit my lip moaning in need. He growled seductively as he tor the lace from my body, suddenly lifting me up, and laying my down on my stomach as he crouching over me, his face burred my hair, his left hand running up my thigh to caress my ass, while the other held my yearning hips to the ground. I leaned my head back moaning softly into his ear begging him to go on.

There was the sound of ripping fabric then the cool tip of his throbbing cock was being pressed against my waiting opening. I gasped as he entered me. His impressive girth filling me completely. His left hand smacked my ass lightly as he growled in my ear. He gripped my ass firmly then while his other hand slid up to grasp my chin, moving my head to the side exposing my neck fully as he ran his cold tongue along it. His sturdy chest resting flush against my back.

Then he was moving, slowly, making me feel every inch as he thrust his girth into me. I moaned, longing for him fuck me harder, but he refused. "harder", I found my self whispering to him. "hmm?", he purred in my ear. "harder, oh please Godric, harder", I moaned. He chuckled darkly nipping at my ear.

And then he pulled out of me entirely, leaving me empty and wanting. I whimpered trying to grind my hips into his but the hand on my ass held me down. "Whats the matter my little gift?", he asked as he began fervently kissing my neck, his left hand massaging my ass. I let out a little moan, "don't stop". "Such a needy little gift", he chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry my sweet, we have all night", he said as he slid into me resuming his unbearably slow teasing thrusts. His thick hard cock sliding slowly in and out of me until I could take it no longer, "harder, Godric, fuck me harder", I moaned out.  
"My needy little gift", He growled darkly as he began vigorously thrusting his firm cock deep inside my quivering body, sending a wave of pleasure over me as I moaned loudly.

He growled as he thrusting into me hungrily, his arms tightening around me, making me unable to move, his cool breath ragged in my ear as I moaned out in pleasure melting into oblivion at his relentless pounding, waves of ecstasy rocking me all the way to my toes, as his thick juicy cock rammed into me over, and over, till my mind was filled with nothing but pleasure, little lights dancing in front of my eyes. His skillful hand was suddenly between my legs rubbing and tease as he thrust the entirety of his girth inside of me letting out a deep throaty moan as he climaxing around me.

I moaned softy as he sank his fangs into my delicate neck, his thick cock still pumping me full of cum. "You are are mine", came his dark accented voice as he licked at my neck, my eyes becoming heavy as I drifted off into a very content slumber.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry it's late, and I'm sorry if it sucked :(


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry if you read the original version of this chapter, it was pretty bad -_-;  
I fell asleep 3 times while writing it, and was still half asleep when I edited it and posted it, sorry

* * *

Chapter 14  
-Intentions-

I let out a happy little sigh. The bed is so comfortable. Soft cotton sheets, extra fluffy pillow, all snugly and warm. But not to warm cause there is a nice coolness holding me, and it smells nice, like warm earthy musk. Wait.  
My eyes flicked open, which really did me no good as it was pitch black where I am. Where am I for that matter, and what is this cold vise like grip around my waist. I started fidgeting, trying to get out of the unknown thing holding me.  
"Be still my little gift, it is not yet time to wake", Godric whispered in my ear.  
His voice relaxed me a little, at least I know who I am with.  
I snuggled back into the pillow, "Where am I?".  
"You are at my nest, quite now my little gift, we must sleep", Godric's soft voice whispered in my ear again.  
I closed my eyes, it was comfortable here, I suppose it wouldn't be to bad to sleep for a little while longer.  
I found myself wondering why I was here as I drifted back off to sleep.

"Dorothy", Godric was gently calling to me.  
I rolled over rubbing my eyes to find a very naked Godric next to me. I hadn't been able to see him last night, but wow. It turns out the tattoo on his chest is some short of semi circle band of spikes going form one shoulder to the other. Not only that but he actually has two more. One an ether arm. Ether muscular arm.  
My hand moved on its own to lightly touch the cool skin of his right arm. My fingers lightly grazing over a band of characters I did not recognize. I glanced over his firm chest to the rather large set of zigzagging lines looped around his other well defined arm. My curios eyes began traveling down his sculpted abs to his hip bones as they peeked teasingly over the folds of the bedding. "Are there more?", I found myself asking.  
He chuckled, "Yes my little gift, but they are not down there", a dark look in his eyes.  
I came to my senses then, "oh sorry", I said retracting my hand from his chest, which it had been absently making its way down.  
He looked at me a small grin on his hansom face, "You, have nothing to be sorry for my little gift", he said as his cool hand caressed my warm face.  
"Why do you keep calling me that?, I asked him. He had called me that last night too.  
"Because you are", was his reply as his cold fingers traced my lips.  
What was he doing to me. I was getting wet already. I really needed to calm down.  
"I don't understand", I said while trying to resist the urge to suck on his finger.  
He smiled, a hint of light in his eyes, "You found me in my darkest moment, telling me God had forgive me, my little gift."  
I stared at him, comprehension not crossing my face.  
He looked at me for a moment, then began tenderly stroking my face again, "Your name, it means gift of God".  
I was in shock. He thought I was some gift to him from God? That's kind ridicules. I'm a human being with thoughts and feelings, I can't just be gifted to someone. I mean don't get me wrong that's a hell of a coincidence. And Godric was a decent guy, well he seemed to be most of the time. I still haven't forgiven him for not calling me. Wait why hadn't he called me if he thought I was his gift or something?  
"Godric?"  
"Yes, my little gift?", he said still stroking my cheek with his cool hand.  
"Why did you never call me?"  
His hand paused its caress for a moment,"I am truly sorry, I thought it would be for the best if I let you go, I was wrong."  
So he had let me go? Then we bumped back into each other at the bar by accident? Wow, this is a lot to take in. I just meet the guy, and now he's spouting off stuff that sounds like he thinks I'm his property or something. Sure those are some crazy coincidences, but I'm not a thing. This is all so sudden. I think I need some time to think.  
"I should go", I said softly looking down.  
The hand on my cheek stopped again as a sad look came over his face,"don't leave".  
I looked up at him, the sadness in his eyes made my chest ache. "I will have to leave some time I have work".  
He peered at me, "You don't need to work, stay with me, you will want for nothing".  
Woe, woe, woe. Hold on. What is he trying to say? Stay with him forever? Want for nothing? I mean don't get me wrong that sounds nice, And he's awesome in bed, err the forest, but I hardly know him. He could be a a psychopathy for all I know. Oh God.  
"I'll die someday", I said looking him in the eye while starting to get a little paranoid at the thought of him possibly being a psychopath.  
"You don't have too", he said quietly, his eyes searching mine.  
My eyes got big as the whole of what he was saying dawned on me.  
He doesn't think of me as a thing, it sounds more like he thinks of me as a soul mate or something.  
Paranoia started to take a firm hold. Things are moving way, way to fast.  
A look of worry crossed his face, "I will not rush you my little gift, please stay with me".  
"I need some time and space to think, this is all happening so fast, I don't even know you", I babbled nervously.  
"I will not rush you, my little gift", he said again trying to sound reassuring. "what would you like to know about me?"  
I relaxed a little. He is trying to take it slow, which probably means he's not a psychopath. Thank God.  
What would I like to know? More like what do I know? Nothing, I know next to nothing about him.  
"All I know about you is your a vampire, your over 2000 years older than me, and some kind of sheriff", I said trying to calm down, this is all happening so fast.  
A small smile graced his lips, "I am actually no longer a sheriff".  
"Gah", I exclaimed, "see I don't know anything about you!"  
"I stepped down from my position as sheriff of area 9 the night I meet you, due to what happened at the Fellowship of the Sun."  
I looked at him blankly, there are so many things I don't know about him, or vampires for that matter.  
He continued, "I have two progeny's, Eric, and Nora. You have meet Eric".  
"whats a progeny?", I found myself asking, I'd been curios about it for a while now.  
"A vampire I've turned"  
"And you want to make me your progeny?"  
He genitally picked up my hand and placed it to his lips, "Yes my little gift, and more".  
"I need time to think", I said as I became overwhelmed again. This is happening to fast, much to fast.  
"Of course", he gave me a small smile  
"Away from you", I added.  
His smile faded, "Yes, I see, I will take you home then". He turned his back to me to get out of the bed,  
I discovered then where his other tattoos where.  
Even with as overwhelmed as I was I couldn't help myself, curiosity got the better of me. I crawled the length he had already moved and had my fingers running down tattoo on the middle of his back before I realized what I was doing. "What is it?"  
"It is a sea monster"  
I wanted to lick it to see if it tasted like the ocean. Then my eyes found a large round intricate burn on his right shoulder. It took me a moment to register what it was. Someone had branded Godric, he had been a slave.  
I found myself kissing it, whispering, "sorry", as I did so. Not that anything I could say would make it better.


End file.
